Guardian Angel
by inspired.by.music
Summary: One shot. Edward/Bella. Vamp. Bella has trouble controlling her temper sometimes,


**So this is just a short one shot I wrote between reading new moon and eclipse. Enjoy! R&R!  
**

I watched the lightning streak the dark purple sky, as if seeing it for the first time, of course in a way I am. I'm still not used to it yet, not having to eat, or sleep, or even breathe. It was the first thunderstorm since Edward had changed me. He regretted it, I could tell, but it wasn't like he had a choice. I _was_ dying and not simply in the aging way that I used to try to convince him before. I had finally gotten myself into and non-survivable incident. But Edward—my ever present guardian angel—managed to get to me before my pulse had completely vanished. I remember the pain very visibly, but already, after only a week, my human memories began to blur.

Every have one of those 'out-of-body-moments'? Well try visiting your own grave, it's very unreal. The vampire talking about 'unreal', slightly ironic. Ha, and I thought it was weird referring to Edward as a vampire.

"Bella." His voice automatically shut down my thinking process. "What are you thinking?"

I turned to Edward. "How lucky I am to have a guardian angel."

The corners of his beautiful lips turned down, as they do way too much. "I'm really quite the opposite."

"Nonsense." I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. "You're that and much more."

He gently pushed me away, leaving our hands interlaced, his eyes filled with regret. "I'm sorry." I knew instantly he was referring to me being a vampire, of his doing.

Anger boiled through my veins and I jerked away from him. I knew it was irrational to be angry, but that didn't ease my frustration. "WHY?!" I roared, nearly scaring myself. I never heard myself like that before. "Is it _so_ terrible that you have to endure my presences for more than a human life span?!"

Edward reached out to touch my face. "Bella—" I swung my arm at him to avoid his reconciling touch. He flew back into the wall, making a door that hadn't been there previously.

Horror rushed through me. I honestly hadn't meant to, being a newborn vampire I was at my strongest, and I wasn't used to the strength. I moved to him at inhuman speed without thinking. "Edward? Edward, are you ok?"

He chuckled darkly and stood, covered in plaster. "Remind me never to make you angry."

"Great, you're alright." I snapped sarcastically.

He slowly stretched out his hand, as if asking permission to touch me. "I wouldn't if I were you. Unless you want to make another unnecessary door."

"Bella, how many times must I tell you that I will love you forever in order for you to believe it? I'm happy that I'll be able to spend eternity with you."

"Then why do you regret changing me?" I asked softly this time. He cupped my face in his hand and this time I let him.

"Would you wish this on anyone you loved? Would you _want_ them to become a monster, to go through all the pain, simply to fulfill your own selfish desires?"

I finally understood Edward's reasoning, but he was still wrong. I brushed my fingertips along his jaw. "I _wanted_ this, Edward. If it was possible to go back to being human, I wouldn't want to. I don't regret anything and I can't stand the fact that you do."

Edward pulled me close and pressed his lips agains my forehead. "I don't regret making you _mine_ for forever. I regret your suffering, I regret taking you from your life."

I shook my head. "But you _are_ my life."

Edward smiled, bending down and kissing my forehead, down the side of my face, and finally on the lips. I sighed as his cool lips met my own. My heart no longer thumped erratically every time we touch, not that it could.

Alice bounced in, clearly amused. "You really ought to watch your temper, Bella." She said, eyeing the hole in the wall, then the white powder that covered Edward. "We _just_ replaced the kitchen counter, dinning room table, and Edward's bed—for the second time—of course I don't think that had anything to do with anger."

I would have blushed if it were possible, I swear it's her goal in life is to make me uncomfortable. Edward chuckled.

"Voyeuristic vampire." I mumbled.

Alice laughed lightly then smirked after obviously seeing a glimpse of the near future. "Try not to break any furniture, this time." She chimed then skipped out the door.

"What does she mean—" I trailed off immediately, seeing Edwards face. His eyes were dark on mine, clearly aroused after seeing the vision in Alice's head. He jumped me, his lips fiercely kissing mine. I heard a loud rip. Damn I liked that outfit, if he kept this up I'll need a new wardrobe every week. I knew at that moment that something was going to get broke, possibly the house this time. We were so lost in each other, we even forgot about the hole in the wall.

All well.

**REVIEW :) please...**


End file.
